Differences
by Nikolemi
Summary: Soul,Black Star, and Kid are the most popular kids in school along with their 3 close friends Mitsuko, Yoshi, and Yuu (random characters I made) with HIDDEN FEELINGS! maybe? and after a new girl named Maka Albarn comes to the school things started to get crazy! What will happen to Maka and the guys along with their other friends Tsubaki,Patty, and Liz. Follow and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE! : HELLO! :) this is my first fan-fiction so I want no judging on this one ill try my best to keep up with the story I hope to update every now and then so don't worry about when i should be posting updates. AND now on with the STORY! :) *This story is not like the manga or anime it's a normal high school.**

**I Don't Own Soul Eater. The plot is mine.**

"Im bored! Even though I'M A GOD!"said a boy with blue hair named Black Star

"Me too why is it such a slow day we have half the day stuck in this classroom because the hallways were too crowded with construction that barely started" said the boy with white hair named Soul Eater

"Well we should search for something interesting to find." said a guy wearing everything symmetrically his name was Kid. The three guys starting with Black Star, Soul Eater, and Death the Kid were best friends even though they have huge differences. Black Star wanted to conquer all of the world and become greater than God he also calls himself a God. Soul Eater is call Soul for short he has white hair and is "cool" as he describes himself but he has a soft side for his friends and girls. Death the Kid called Kid for short is an over obsessed guy with keeping track of what was symmetrical and what was not, his father is also the principal of the school.

The room got louder with two groups of girls chatting over at the other side of the classroom. They headed towards the closest group which was with some of their close friends named Patty, a short, blonde haired girl always hyper, and happy, and her sister Liz taller with light brownish hair together they were the Thompson twins or sisters. Along with Tsubaki their tall friend with a ponytail and other girls they were only talking about their latest trend fashion which it seemed unimportant towards the guys they moved head towards the next group with a few girls they knew.

Their closest friends in the group was mostly Mitsuko who was a girl with beautiful blue sparkling eyes that could make you stare for hours, long brown hair, almost the same height as Soul just a few inches shorter and a good pale to make her the cutest girl in the world she was a super nice person too. Their other close friends were named Yoshi which was a girl with beautiful pink hair and matching eye color she was sweet and was a bit too symmetrical. And there was Yuu a shy gentle girl, had beautiful blond hair with a pair of purple eyes she was about the same size as the "GOD". There were other girls but the guys didn't know them all.

They were talking about a new girl coming the next day.

"I think she coming tomorrow" said Mitsuko

"As long as she isn't a know-it-all" said Yoshi

"I don't think she's that I saw her walking towards the office today as i walked in the front entrance she looked really shy" said Yuu

"Really!" said Black Star "A new slave!"

"You and your slaves" whispered Soul

"First we shouldn't judge anyone if she went to the office my father should already talked to her" said Kid.

THE NEXT DAY…

entered the classroom which was really noisy

"Quiet down students I want to say there is an addition to our class" he said

" Her name is Maka Albarn, please come in Maka"

The creaking door opened and a girl with ash blonde hair, a medium height, and a pair of emerald green eyes.

She smiled and said "I'm Maka Albarn call me Maka I hope we can all get along." With that she took the empty seat that Stein told her to go sit in wherever she'd liked so she chose the farthest one.

**That's all i'll try to post 2 a day if I get enough reviews or else it's 1 a day!**

**Bye Bye** **:)** **-Nikolemi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! 2 stories for now.. hurry up and review! I don't want to hold you up so on with the Story! :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater. Plot is mine**

Maka seemed to notice once she sat down she was getting some glares and some smiles from the other classmates it made her a bit nervous. Now in this school your teacher is your teacher no rotating classrooms you only got out the halls to go to Gym and you ate lunch in the classroom. _Kinda like Jail_ thought Maka.

"Alright class today we will be doing a lab for half the class which it'll be about 7:30 towards 8:30 then you guys get a free hour to talk to your buddies. Anyway i'll be putting students into their groups. It'll be groups of 2. So it'll be Mitsuko and Yoshi, Yuu and Kid, Tsubaki and Black Star, Patty and Liz, and last but not least Soul and Maka and …" Please go sit down at the assigned tables with your names on it." Dr. Stein said as he exited the classroom.

"Yay!" screamed Liz and Patty. "UGH!" said Black star "Oh shut up!" said Tsubaki. "At least you guys actually know each other" groaned Kid. Soul quietly went walking through the classroom towards the table then sat down.

As Maka started walking towards the table she saw many people giving her lots of ugly faces. Maka didn't know who exactly was Soul so she just went searching for the table with her name on it. When she got to the table she saw a guy already there

"Are you Soul?" she asked

"Yeah nice to meet you I hope we can get along"

"Yup!" Maka smiled a bit.

An interesting girl her voice is like a melody, her eyes shine brighter than Emeralds, and her hair looks super soft more than Mitsuko's even though they say her hair is the softest when it looks like gel was on it thought Soul as he observed her from time to time when Maka was looking around. Wait what am i thinking of observing this girl she's just a girl I treat them all the same way but why is she different. He thought

"All right students I hope you guys got to know your groups and got comfortable because they'll be you partners for the rest of the year!" said Stein as he ran off towards the office "Enjoy your free hour"

Tsubaki finally got Patty and Liz to come and meet Maka who was just watching out the window. "Hi! I hope we could all be your friends Maka!" they all said smiling nicely and sweetly towards the girl. "me too!" Maka smiled warmly.

"Soul Eater please come to the office, Soul Eater please come to the office" the speaker said loudly. Soul stepped out the classroom towards the office acting all cool. The principal told him the most shocking news since Stein informed him about Maka. Maka was putting away her stuff at the end of the day. She was shocked to find Soul at the exit waiting for her.

"Hi what's wrong" said Maka

"Look"

Soul handed her a piece of paper saying that Soul would be sharing a part of his apartment with Maka. They apartments are all free because the high school holds them so the only apartment avaliable was Soul's. Plus Soul was alone and it was dangerous with being alone so the made him turn "good" by putting Maka with him. She brought her stuff to the messy apartment. The empty room was clean and tidy with a T.V. set, a computer desk, a closet, and a bed the color of the room was a light green. Soul had brought the last box into the room. About an hour later Maka had finished cleaning the house and took a shower and was neatly putting her stuff into her room.

Soul barely walked out his room and was shocked to find the living room and the kitchen spotless. He went to his room for a few moments and thought about how to say thanks to Maka, for that and also because he was so nervous to have Maka at the apartment. Why was he so nervous it's not as if he likes her, did he? he thought he went out of his room and knocked her door she said he could pass

"Thanks for cleaning the house" he said standing at the doorway not far from where Maka was

"It was a mess I don't like a mess so I just did a small favor" she said struggling to reach a sheet cover for the bed. When she finally caught it she tumbled but Soul managed to catch her in time.

"Thank you" she said calmly

"It was just to return the favor so don't sweat it i'll go to sleep … oh and tomorrow i'll cook something for breakfast goodnight" He said hurriedly so then Maka wouldn't see him blushing. Why am I blushing he thought. He remember Maka's beautiful face being so close to his and he started to get red as a tomato. As he laid in bed he thought why am i so nervous when i'm with Maka?

**Well what is Soul's real feelings is just him or Maka too. Well review whenever you want more chapters ill post tomorrow too!**

**Bye Bye** **-Nikolemi**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you enjoy this story you start following the story and me on with the story :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater. Plot is mine :)**

"Ka….Makaa….Maakkaa…" Maka heard a voice calling out. She woke up frightened and accidently fell off the bed on top of Soul.

"SOUL! what are you doing here!"

"I was waking you up but you were sleeping so i sat down and called your name but you got scared and fell on top of me"

"Oh im sorry"

"It's ok just wake up earlier the pancakes are getting cold" Soul said as he left the room. Pancakes? Ohh yeah Soul was going to make pancakes because she cleaned the house yesterday she thought as she was putting herself her uniform which was a white top with a yellow sweater like top over it and the you got to tie a red bow or a red tie of course Maka chose the tie with a pinkish skirt. Maka had no clue of how the guy's uniform would look because the day before they weren't wearing them.

Maka went into the living room when Soul was already changed in the uniform. The guy's uniform was a white top, blue pants (not the jean kind) and a red tie. They sat down and hurriedly ate quietly they exited the apartment and locked it. Maka still had some questions on her mind she wanted to know why she got bad glares the day before. She asked Soul what was on her mind. Soul stood there a moments

"Who gave you glares?"

"These girls that were sitting at the other side from our arranged table. They kept on staring at me while i was looking around is it because they like you or something"

"Maybe but they know that I don't like them after all I have my eyes set on one girl"

"Really! so if you go out with that girl then the glares will stop!"

"I don't know about that but how about we try something like not looking around for today"

"Sure!" Maka said as she entered the building and separated from Soul to get to her locker. After that Soul walked with Maka to the classroom they had their first and second hour free there Maka met everyone from Black star to Tsubaki. They all laughed and had fun after that their second period started the group of Mitsuko went around the thre guys trapping them inside. Maka and her small group were talking about their crushes silently because they were mostly about the guys. Tsubaki was somehow attracted to Black star, Liz to Kid, Patty to giraffes' ,and maka was unlocking a bit of feelings towards Soul who was the first to be nice to her.

"Really!" they whispered loudly

"I think so."

"You guys look adorable together" they all said.

After that Mitsuko heard, Mitsuko has known Soul since elementary and they were best friends she even has really strong feelings towards him more than like they say. Soul felt a tug and he was dragged out the classroom thinking it might have been Maka then all of a sudden he felt his face being grabbed and then soft lips close to his then he opens his eyes and sees it's not Maka if not it was Mitsuko who pulled him out and was here with him doing don't knowings! The he heard footsteps and saw it was Maka.

I was finding Soul to tell him about the glares stopping after he left but I saw making out with a girl that I didn't know existed until today and she just made a face and continued I knew I shouldn't had trusted him or fallen into him but no I got ahead of myself he was just a player just like every guy right but Soul's outside was so nice….I left them just smiling so then I wouldn't be bothering.

All of a sudden I see Maka standing in front of us. No it isn't what it seems I try to say but I couldn,t. I saw Maka smile one last time and left running. I saw something falling from her eyes were they tears? he thought. He pulled away from MItsuko.

"Mitsuko don't do that all of a sudden because i our only love is brother and sister like, and it will stay like that if you do that again!" Soul screamed

"The job's done so looks like you and me are together don't depress the people around, you know… me and and you are perfect together. So don't try to make it as if I was moving the carpet or else i'll tell that you forced me" she evilly smiled and left.

Why…...why….did I run away and why am I crying. She stood next to two walls with a inner door where nobody would spot here immediately. She was crying silently and tears rolled down her flustered cheeks. Then she heard a voice that she didn't want to see now.

"MAKA!...MAKA!...MAKA!" The voices' footsteps were running closer to her. She wouldn't want to talk so as the boy ran across her without noticing her, another tear rolled down. She almost made a sound but ran towards a girl's bathroom which was the place where Soul wouldn't dare to enter. But from one of the stalls she heard a group of girls talking.

"I finally got rid of my first kiss! and it was with the cutest guy at school! SOUL!"

Suddenly Maka felt a pain in her chest and ran into another bathroom where she was alone and locked herself inside the stall and was crying really badly. Why me...Why… she thought.

**First chapter of the day hurry for another chapter or else i'll be minimizing the number of chapters per day! **

**Bye Bye** **-Nikolemi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is the last chapter for today cause it 2 chapters per day don't forget to follow and now on with the story…. :)**

**WARNING CAUTION?: Some readings are a bit inappropriate to those who don't like lovey dovey stuff.**

**I don't own Soul Eater. Plot is mine :)**

"MAKA!...MAKA!...MAKA!" I yelled "It was a misunderstanding please come out please…It wasn't me.."after a few moments I he heard someone crying in the freaky bathrooms down the dark hall and then heard somethings like whisperings. "Why me!.. he's happy with his girlfriend so why is my chest hurting? I bet that's the girl that he likes only her and that's why she was giving me disgusting glares…." then a pause before she broke down and stopped holding all the tears that she had. Soul stared into the darkest hallway and then follow the cries getting closer until he saw that Maka was sitting by a locker….crying. i bet it was my fault for letting my kiss go easy… but why is maka so upset.

"Maka?"

Silence filled the hallway

"Are you here?" All of a sudden I feel her presence and was a bit scared he could tell she was in front of him even though it was really dark now. He hugged her and all of a sudden Maka started crying all over again but she pushed me away and ran into the pitch blackness of the hallway.

No way did Soul just hug me.. she said blushing and wiping her tears away. I wish I could've stayed in h8s warm arms but no he has his girlfriend and I shouldn't interfere it's their romance not mine she thought. But the darkness was like a never ending hallway then she heard footsteps. They were running suddenly something grabbed her and they accidently slipped onto the floor. Wait, she had experienced the same warth a few moments ago oh no, it was Soul. Then he was speaking softly into her ear and twirling her hair around his finger even though she couldn't see anything she could feel Soul doing all of that.

"Why were you crying?" he said concerned "And running away from me" I tried to escaped but he pinned me as i tried to

"Shouldn't you more concern about your girlfriend,the one you were making out in the hallway with.?"

"Oh so you think she's my girlfriend?!"

"Well yeah because in the morning you told me that you had someone you liked and was really interested in her"

"Well maka" he said as he got closer to my face "she isn't my girlfriend"

WHAT! really she wasn't his girlfriend she thought. "B..but yyyou guuys weere kis….ssinn...g" she said blushing in the dark she was happy that Soul couldn't see her blushing.

"Maka" he softly whispered in my ear "I don't like her she forced me into that kiss"

"But it looked like you were enjoying it!" she screamed

Soul was shocked a bit and got off Maka

Yes! the perfect opportunity as she was standing up quietly Soul reached for her hand and pulled her near his face. Maka was blushing DEEP RED!

Then Soul pulled her towards his face so his lips would be touching hers. Maka was almost fainting and then she actually liked having to be with Soul in the dark hallway and being pulled by him. She didn't know why he did that but she was enjoying their little romantic moment in the darkness. After a few minutes which to Maka and Soul felt eternity it ended because the lights turned on meaning it was time to head home. Maka was blushing a bit. Right before the lights turned on he told her the most shocking thing in her life. He told her "Hope we can do this again tomorrow." and he started leaving. I bet to go see another girl and flirt with her and then start making out with her just like what he did.

Oh my god she was so close to me her soft lips were connected to mine for minutes! MINUTES! he thought and they way I said "hope we can do this tomorrow sounded SUPER COOL!

THE NEXT DAY! :)

Maka was worried to day the whole day the halls would be pitch black ALL DAY! The n he saw MItsuko pulling him towards the door and of course Soul went ahead after a few moments he walked in again with a red mark on his left cheek. Then he came to Maka and pulled her away into the darkness.

"Are we going to do the same thing as yesterday"she said as she blushed thinking of the day before then Soul slow down a bit and Maka kept on walking because she couldn't' see all of a sudden Soul pulled her in and placed her in front of some lockers.I could feel him! she thought wait what am i doing this guys is just a playboy i bet he was making out with the girl before he came to me. I pulled out and then we were talking to each other for about HOURS! he said it was just a misunderstanding. The he pinned her AGAIN! and they started to get into it..

(Their just making out i guess?)

Then the lights turned on for a bit for restroom breaks which nobody uses because they say their haunted? But as they were enjoying our small moment ,MItsuko showed up and started yelling at Soul and me (Mostly ME). As I turned around I was shocked to find all her makeup ruined, her eyes red as if she had been crying,and her messed up hair _Looked HORRIFYING_ i thought. Then the lights turn off I couldn't see anything then I felt Soul hand pulling me towards the other direction away from her. She yelled in the darkness then as we walked farther and farther her voice grew fainter, and fainter until the voice was no lange hearable. AGAIN Soul PINNED me this time on the lockers and for the rest of the time we had peace, quiet and our little romantic moment.

As time passed i felt more and more closer to him what were this feelings since my first kiss was stolen from SOUL! and his first kiss was earlier that same day! I like him and maybe even love him but i know he used to play with girls I could tell because the group of fangirls for the guys was very cheerful that day she smacked his first kiss off. I know this relationship and what we do won't last forever but just for once i wish I could be in his warm hands at night and not worry about the things that he's done to girls….just once…

**So watcha think i know you are thinking of me as a pervert and stuff BUT I'M NOT! **

**anyway if you guys want more chapters then review please AND follow!**

**Bye Bye -Nikolemi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for yesterday's chapter let's start with today's**

**Im really sorry it took till now it's because I had band concert and yada yada!**

**Again I don't own any Soul Eater just the plot :)**

"Omy god!, REALLY!" Maka screamed overjoyed

"Yup 3 week weekend"said Patty

"Awesome and only for Summer!"

"Yup then we're going to our hometowns to see what everyone experienced when they were young for vacations and either the guys are coming this year or next year" said liz as she painted her nails.

"Stay with your group?" said Maka blankly

"Well since the guy's are the most popular juniors in this school and their are us and the other girl group, we ,three groups are classified in the highest ratings in all of other groups" said Tsubaki smartly.

"And each year a vacation is held for the guys to go with one group either they choose it or they are forced and I don't know if the guys are choosing but we have to state what 'interesting things' we do and what will our experience will be like and whichever side is better the guys choose and go with them , unexpectedly our group lost 5 times in a row so we have no chance for them to come ,at least.." Patty said a bit sadly at the end.

"Well we won't loose!"said Maka cheering up Patty and rest.

"That's right!" said everyone including Maka

"But we have to tell where our place, will be how the is weather, and if we can eat great food" liz said

"And the name of our group…" Tsubaki said

"Last year it came horrible and we almost lost right there." Said Patty

"Well we can compare our favorite things and the one we prefer wins for our groups name and remember we will keep that name."said Maka carefully

"GIRAFES!" said Patty

"Nail polish"said Liz

"Eating a bit.." Tsubaki said

"My soul" Maka said meaning the way she was (not the person)

"I think we should go with Maka's and Tsubaki's Ideas" said Liz and Patty

"HOW BOUT SOUL EATER!" every blurted out

"Yup that settles it" said everyone

THE NEXT DAY

Classes all day until 12 for the votings

RINGGGGGG! sounded the bell

"Looks like the voting will commence ENJOY!" said Dr Stein as he ran off

Soul, Kid, and Black star stood up went to the center of the classroom Black star in the front, Kid in back with Soul next to him.

"Alright peasants now you will tell us how you will treat us your kings, and what you name's are" said Black star

"and your group's name"said Soul

"And how the food will be" said kid

" I'm tsubaki along with Patty, Liz, and Maka" said Tsubaki smiling sweetly

"Our group is Yoshi, Yuu and me Mitsuko and the new girl Hanako she came today"

Maka P.O.V.

I bet she brought her in for Soul or one of the guys to think she's hot i mean she was cute and all almost as tall as me and had a light red hair color along with a lighter shade of green eyes brighter than mine! I bet Soul is dying inside.

Soul P.O.V

I bet she just brought her up from another class but come to think of it I haven't seen her at this school. Either way she was a bit cute but not as cute as Maka if she had been first and then Maka I bet we would still wine up together, Either way I bet she brought her to make us choose their group.

Kid's P.O.V

HMMM well first she's not symmetrical

Her hair is bad

the way she wears the and etc but I don't think she's all that cute but not for me either way they have her for their bait I would rather go to Antarctica then spend another year with them. Last year they almost went overboard with LA.

Black star's P.O.V

In teresting bait… but i'm only interested in others not my type so I don't want this group already.. ANOTHER YEAR! Never in my life!

"Our group is going to everyone (in their group) hometowns." Said Maka

"With every kind of meal" Said Liz.

"Our group's name is Soul Eater, how Everyones soul meaning their hometowns with their own different ways of eating!" said Patty and Tsubaki cheerfully.

"Our group is going to Miami" said Yoshi

"With lots of things to eat" said Yuu

"Our groups name is Lucky Star a beautiful name" said Mitsuko

Well we will decide afterwards" said Kid

**Well how was it Again IM REALLY SORRY for the bad timing Ill do 3 extra chapters for today and tomorrow!**

**Bye Bye** **-Nikolemi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for you reviews! Ill post more chapters today**

**! :) On wit the Story! :)**

**I do not own Soul Eater Plot is mine:)**

The guys went out into the pitch black hallway and they started thinking.

"I think we should go to Soul Eater's group" said Black star

"But we don't want the new girl, Hanako to be upset" said Kid

"Either way we will hur one of them"said Black star "Plus if we go to Soul Eater's then we get to go to more places and eat more Food!"

"Well I wouldn't want to upset either one maybe we should just split our vacation into 2" said kid "in equal numbers" *(In this story it's 6 weeks worth of vacation)

"It sounds better" said Soul "But which group first?"

"Well then I think we should….(whispers)" Kid says

"WHAA!" said Black star

"Then that settles it" said Kid

The guys then enter the classroom. The see that the new girl is being warmly introduce from Tsubaki' to see that Mitsuko pulls her away from the group and closes her in with the other girls.

"Well we have already chosen our choices." said Kid formally

"We will be splitting the vacation into two " said Blackstar depressed

"3 weeks with one group and the other group the last 3 weeks" said Soul

"Well which group did you choose first!" yelled Yuu

"We choose Lucky Star because we neither wanted to hurt Hanako's feelings" said Kid

"Well that settles it peasants" said Black star

The guys left after that. "Well I think it's fine at least we neither lost or won and they get to met Hanako" said Tsubaki

"And all because Maka was here to cheer us up!" said Patty

"And she also stated that we shouldn't give up!" said Liz

"Thanks guys" said Maka as she hugged them all " Well then where are headed for the first few

weeks?"

"Well we were thinking of going to your hometown first!?" said Liz and Patty

"Then we're going there!" said Tsubaki "right?"

"Sure but then we're going to your hometowns!" said Maka

They all laughed until the bell rang for vacations to start!

"Well then we'll meet you tomorrow at square avenue at 3!" said Tsubaki

"Sure thing!" they all said as they left in 3 different directions.

THE NEXT DAY!

Ding….ding….ding

what's that sound? she thought as she smack her alarm clock only she felt something soft and fluffy what is this? she started patting it

"Maka wake up you're messing my hair up."

SOUL! she thought and woke up

"Morning sleepy head" he stood up and fixed his hair

"Why are you in here when I wake up" Maka asked

"Well im just curious like a baby what else can I say?"

"what time is it?"

"9:30 it's time to eat"

"Fine I will get up and do my daily routine now can you get out a bit I have to change?"

"Fine but hurry the pancakes are getting cold"

Soul left at least he left it's really embarrassing to let him see me sleep I should start locking the door. she thought as she changed into a light green top with shorts above her ankles and some light blue socks. She walked out into the smell of pancakes

"Finally you take centuries changing" said Soul

"Not my fault I barely moved here from where I used to live so I almost have all my clothes in boxes."

"Well I would help you if you let me"

"I don't think so, you have a date with 4 other girls while i got to hometowns so yeah"

"It wouldn't take long" he said as he got close to Maka's face and grinned with his sharp teeth.

"Oh I forgot to call Tsubaki" she said as she stood up and ran towards her room where she locked herself. She breathed heavily. Why does Soul get me soo nervous! He's just my friend isn't he? She stayed in her room reading and packing up for hours until 2:30 Soul was knocking and told maka it was about time they would be heading towards their separated destinations. "You should head out first don't make girls wait!" Maka yelled from inside the room.

"Fine but lock the door I'll see you in 3 weeks bye" Maka heard the door open and close.

"It'll be a long three weeks" Maka said "until then Soul…."

**Sorry for a bad timing but here's supposedly yesterday's chapter **

**i'll finish today's chapters today! until then**

**Bye Bye -Nikolemi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for you reviews! Ill post more chapters today**

**! :) On wit the Story! :)**

**I do not own Soul Eater Plot is mine:)**

The guys went out into the pitch black hallway and they started thinking.

"I think we should go to Soul Eater's group" said Black star

"But we don't want the new girl, Hanako to be upset" said Kid

"Either way we will hur one of them"said Black star "Plus if we go to Soul Eater's then we get to go to more places and eat more Food!"

"Well I wouldn't want to upset either one maybe we should just split our vacation into 2" said kid "in equal numbers" *(In this story it's 6 weeks worth of vacation)

"It sounds better" said Soul "But which group first?"

"Well then I think we should….(whispers)" Kid says

"WHAA!" said Black star

"Then that settles it" said Kid

The guys then enter the classroom. The see that the new girl is being warmly introduce from Tsubaki' to see that Mitsuko pulls her away from the group and closes her in with the other girls.

"Well we have already chosen our choices." said Kid formally

"We will be splitting the vacation into two " said Blackstar depressed

"3 weeks with one group and the other group the last 3 weeks" said Soul

"Well which group did you choose first!" yelled Yuu

"We choose Lucky Star because we neither wanted to hurt Hanako's feelings" said Kid

"Well that settles it peasants" said Black star

The guys left after that. "Well I think it's fine at least we neither lost or won and they get to met Hanako" said Tsubaki

"And all because Maka was here to cheer us up!" said Patty

"And she also stated that we shouldn't give up!" said Liz

"Thanks guys" said Maka as she hugged them all " Well then where are headed for the first few

weeks?"

"Well we were thinking of going to your hometown first!?" said Liz and Patty

"Then we're going there!" said Tsubaki "right?"

"Sure but then we're going to your hometowns!" said Maka

They all laughed until the bell rang for vacations to start!

"Well then we'll meet you tomorrow at square avenue at 3!" said Tsubaki

"Sure thing!" they all said as they left in 3 different directions.

THE NEXT DAY!

Ding….ding….ding

what's that sound? she thought as she smack her alarm clock only she felt something soft and fluffy what is this? she started patting it

"Maka wake up you're messing my hair up."

SOUL! she thought and woke up

"Morning sleepy head" he stood up and fixed his hair

"Why are you in here when I wake up" Maka asked

"Well im just curious like a baby what else can I say?"

"what time is it?"

"9:30 it's time to eat"

"Fine I will get up and do my daily routine now can you get out a bit I have to change?"

"Fine but hurry the pancakes are getting cold"

Soul left at least he left it's really embarrassing to let him see me sleep I should start locking the door. she thought as she changed into a light green top with shorts above her ankles and some light blue socks. She walked out into the smell of pancakes

"Finally you take centuries changing" said Soul

"Not my fault I barely moved here from where I used to live so I almost have all my clothes in boxes."

"Well I would help you if you let me"

"I don't think so, you have a date with 4 other girls while i got to hometowns so yeah"

"It wouldn't take long" he said as he got close to Maka's face and grinned with his sharp teeth.

"Oh I forgot to call Tsubaki" she said as she stood up and ran towards her room where she locked herself. She breathed heavily. Why does Soul get me soo nervous! He's just my friend isn't he? She stayed in her room reading and packing up for hours until 2:30 Soul was knocking and told maka it was about time they would be heading towards their separated destinations. "You should head out first don't make girls wait!" Maka yelled from inside the room.

"Fine but lock the door I'll see you in 3 weeks bye" Maka heard the door open and close.

"It'll be a long three weeks" Maka said "until then Soul…."

**Sorry for a bad timing but here's supposedly yesterday's chapter **

**i'll finish today's chapters today! until then**

**Bye Bye -Nikolemi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I had to go grocery shopping now on with the story :)**

**I do not own any Soul Eater :)**

_We will start with Soul's side while he was at his 3 week vacation with the Lucky star's_

I wonder if Maka will be alright I should hope so after all she is a strong willed person that side makes her cute and also the way she was dressing made her so adorable I wished I could've sneaked at least one kiss. But it also makes me worry in nice places there's always something that wants to hurt you especially with girls being alone.

"Soul! Soul!... SOUL! you peasant pay attention to your god!" said Black star as they headed towards the airport.

"What!?" Soul said a bit frustrated

"You God is going to be bored out of death with just one kind of food! They should at least be there by the time we get there or else me as in God will get frustrated and go without them!"

"Calm yourself Blackstar they're girls so we should at least be patient remember we don't want to give a bad vibe towards them it's not _cool_."

"We're here" said Kid ignoring their conversation

"FINALLY!" said Yoshi

"You guys take forever!" said Yuu

That phrase it reminds me of Maka such a beautiful girl takes forever to wake up, and dress but once she up she turn beautiful just like when she sleeps. She's just so cute I don't even have words to describe it.

Mitsuko along with Hanako came in the airport. They all grabbed the tickets and were headed to the private area of the plane. Soul of course wanted the seat all the way behind with the window seat but Mitsuko told him if he would scoot over a seat because she wanted _that_ seat. Soul was stuck in the last seats with Mitsuko on one side and Hanako in the other side there was no escape looks like it would be a LOOOOOOONG flight for him.

"Soul? Soul?" said a voice

"Maka?" said Soul as he rubbed the head of a soft girl hair which was a bit less soft than Maka's

Either way he pulled the girl so they would kiss, thinking it was Maka. The girl pulled and woke him up by slapping him.

"Pervert! you stole my kiss!" said Hanako whispering loudly for the sake of others.

"I thought you were another girl" said Soul as he yawned

"Either way I wanted to talk to you can I?"

"Sure"

"Ok but can we go to the front were nobody's there?"

"Ok?"

They walked away from the private room into an individual room where the walls we not transparent and the walls were unhearable from the outside. Then Hanako locked the door when Soul entered. Soul didn't notice that part.

"So what'd you want to talk about"

"It's a bit of a confession I like you Soul" Hanako speaks slowly "That day that Mitsuko brought me in from the office and you were there staring at me with your red eyes made me fall for you"

"But I don't…" Hanako interrupts his sentence with kissing him passionately

"Stop!" she continued until Soul tried to open the door which was locked up with a key!

"Why me of all guys!?" he said towards Hanako

"Because you're the cute one the one that makes girls attract to you is the way you grin and your red eyes" the way you taste also makes you good too" He was going to be locked up until 9:30 which would be for 3 hours!

"Listen up what do you want from me and I could give to you just would you mind to stop making such a fuss about it"

"Fine well I do want something in particular"

"What is it" Soul said bored

"Well i'll say 2 first I want you to kiss me back everytime I kiss you and I want you to ignore Mitsuko"

"Can I do option two"

"Nope you have to do both of them"

"Fine but just do it once and that's all"

"Ok!"

She kissed him all the time he was trapped in there POOR SOUL!

Maka's vacation

*The same time as Soul was going to the airport Maka had already headed to Square in a rush

I wonder how Soul is doing he left before me I didn't even tell him a farewell.

"Maka careful the horse will run if you don't pay attention!" Said Tsubaki

"Im sorry but why are we riding horse?!"

"It's because Patty wanted to ride horses" said Liz

"It's a few miles so how bout horses their in the giraffe family why not?!" said Patty

"At least enjoy it a bit Maka it's your hometown you'll get to see your folks" said Liz

"You're right race ya!" said Maka as she speeded up with the horse

Maka won along with, Liz at second, Patty at third, and Tsubaki at last.

"That's was fun!" said Patty as they entered a hotel they rented.

"It's late we should go to bed" said Liz as she tossed herself on the bed.

"I'll go take a shower first" said Maka it was about 9:37 P.M

MORNING

*before Soul was abducted JK (laughing)

"Maka…..Maka….Maka"

Is that Soul? she thought

"Maka…..Maka…..Maka"

"Soul?" she patted the head only to feel the hair pulled into a ponytail?

"Wake up Maka it's Tsubaki not Soul"

"Oh morning Tsubaki" said Maka confused yet tired.

"I see you like Soul don't you?"

"A bit" Maka said sleepily "The way his hair is so fluffy, his ruby eyes when he sees mine, and the way… Wait what!?" she says finally fully awake but fall onto the wooden floor

"Are you okay?" said Patty

"Im fine"

"Well then get up and dress cause we're going horseback riding for a few hours around till 9:30"

"Okay" said Maka as she went to her bag to get a new change of clothes.

**I'm soo mean with having Maka and Soul separated oh well follow and review for your opinions until the next chapter! :) POOR SOUL!**

**Bye Bye** **-Nikolemi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter for Today? Again i'm sorry for yesterday's delay now on with the story!**

*Think of the brother whatever name you prefer. :)

I'm finally off that stupid plane! thought Soul as they headed towards a limo

"Anyway where are we headed?" asked kid

"We are headed towards my families property which includes a spa, a private beach, a resort, and a pool ,oh and the mansion." said Mitsuko

This sure was gonna be the longest three weeks of my life!

For the first and second week all we did was go to the beach and the pool most of the time hanako as mostly seducing me at least trying to. Almost all this time every night I was either thinking of Maka or dreaming her. The way her hair is, her soft lips, her voice only in the good parts Hanako would wake me up from my dream and I was forced to make out with her it was the WORST! I hated it I HATED IT! Either way on the last week she mostly stopped it be cause her lips started to get dry and were cutting she said it would hurt her when she did that I was almost jumping. On the last day though my phone disappeared and I was finding until Hamako came in and started to kiss me then she hugged me an pulled me close to her face. She was the same exact size as me. I pulled away from her and told her that I didn't like her

"So if you could give my phone back"

"For a Loooooooooooong kiss yes"

"No more, then I'll just cancel my phone"

She handed the phone back with a message of her and I kissing had already been sent

"Why did you do that!" I whispered angrily

"Well she was the only girl you talk to the most in class so why wouldn't I" she said grinning " Bye! hope you have a safe trip back!"

Will I be able to say sorry to Maka that it wasn't intentional I hope that she believes me.

Finally of the horse we've been on horses all the time, Patty kept on telling us also learned that my father left our family years ago and that my mother was sending us money from all over the world!"The my brother was flirting all the time with Patty. Patty said she would stay with my brother for the last weeks along with the horses and my aunt who was staying over. It was annoying how happy they were but it was also cute. I dreamt all the time about Soul but the on the last day when I was packing up my phone until it started singing the song of a new message. It was from Soul! Just then my brother scared me and the phone accidently fell from my hand onto the floor!Oh well I needed a new one anyway! But I never got to see the message! Oh well i'll ask him later. After a long horseback riding we got off and headed towards the airport where we waited several minutes. At the time I was excited to see Soul again. I wanted to feel his fluffy white hair, and see him when I woke up. At least that.

We arrived at the airport a 30 minute earlier.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" yelled Black Tsubaki started clapping. At least we were together now. Though Soul wouldn't give me any eye contact I bet he kissed everyone because his lips looked sour, Really sour. Oh well I knew that would happen either way he is one of those playboy's I think? But somehow I get a bit jealous I never experienced those feelings. He seemed down.

Patty can along with my brother and said that aunt told us to use the horses.

"Fine we will" said Maka

Everyone go on a horse. Black star started a race versus Kid which he accepted along with the rest of the group only Soul didn't say a word.

"Ready Set GO!" said Black star as he sped up with his horse.

Soul was the last one? Doesn't he mostly go race against him and Kid

"Soul!" Maka interrupted Soul's thoughts."Why are you here all the way at the back"

"Just relaxing" I wonder if she's going to ask abou the picture? thought Soul

"Oh yeah did you send me a message my phone broke today and I didn't get to read it."

"Oh I was just saying about what time I was getting on the plane" Thank God she didn't get to see the picture that lighten my mood " C'mon Maka don't wanna be late!"

"Finally your mood is up you didn't even want to look at me I bet you miss one of them don't you?" she grinned as she asked him

"What if I was just embarrassed to see you little Maka" he grinned at her as they raced toward their group but wounded last place, really far from the group by the time they were already at the house while Maka and Soul were tying the horses. Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Tsubaki's house. He let go of her hand for a moment for Tsubaki not to suspect anything nor the others.

_*Sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual_

**So how was it? Well at least I managed to finish the chapters and catch up for now. FOLLOW AND REVIEW whatever you'd like for me to write for the story! I wanna see what you'd like for my one with the most votes wins. It'll end at 3 tomorrow tune in! UNTIL THEN! :) Hurry!**

**Bye Bye -Nikolemi**


	10. Chapter 10

**URGENT! Author's Note**

Hey guys it's me Nikolemi, I have terrible news theses days as it gets closer and closer to the holidays i Might not have enough time to write more chapters. But I will write the chapters of each day even though I have to do my duties :) Support me! Right now i'm at school writing the next chapter!

**Bye Bye -Nikolemi**


End file.
